casual love
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Alice trabaja de enfermera desde hace tres años y nunca se había sentido así por un paciente... nunca hasta que conoce a un joven de ojos azules ... mal summary pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Milán, Italia 1918

Alice se encontraba detrás de un camión junto a otras enfermeras de su edad o unos años menores. Las chicas que trabajaban en el frente no tendrían más de 14 o 16 años y tenían que esperar a que les entregaran los materiales para curar a la brevedad las heridas de los soldados que no paraban de llegar en improvisadas camillas.

-Agua, Gasas y Vendas-masculló la jefa de las enfermeras cuando le entregó los materiales a Alice quien tuvo que disimular su nerviosismo ante los soldados ya que le temblaban las manos.

La joven no sabía por donde empezar, habían tantos heridos que gemían de dolor y necesitaban ayuda urgente que se sintió algo desorientada al ver llegar a algunos soldados con heridas de bala graves y uniformes totalmente ensangrentados. Era increíble pero con solo 16 años ya se había acostumbrado a los horrores de la guerra y trabajaba como enfermera desde que tenía 14 años.

Alice no era italiana pero vivía en ese país desde que tenía 11 años. Su familia y ella decidieron mudarse desde Estados Unidos en busca de mejores oportunidades laborales, sin embargo, la Gran Guerra se había desatado de pronto y quedaron en la ruina por un mal negocio en el que su padre había invertido más dinero del que debía por lo que la joven tuvo que empezar a trabajar como enfermera en diversos hospitales y frentes de guerra acostumbrándose a presenciar las heridas y el sufrimiento ajeno.

-¡Enfermera!- le gritó un soldado que estaba cerca de una ambulancia-¡Aquí se necesita una enfermera!

Alice caminó hacia él con cuidado para que el jarro de agua no se diera vuelta, aun se sentía algo aturdida y cuando miró dentro de la ambulancia se dio cuenta de que estaban hacinados unos seis hombres en sus respectivas camillas y que no había mucho espacio.

-No hay espacio-se quejó Alice al darse cuenta de que el pequeño lugar que quedaba fue ocupado por un herido que dejaron en el piso.

-Has lo que puedas-dijo el soldado ayudándola a subir a un taburete que quedaba cerca de la puerta- e intenta que la mayoría llegue vivo al hospital.

La puerta se cerró y Alice miró a su alrededor a través de la única luz de un faro al final de la ambulancia, el olor ahí dentro era nauseabundo y decidió sentarse un momento en el taburete a la vez que deseaba poder estar en otro lugar. No le gustaba para nada los gemidos de dolor de los pobres hombres heridos ni el olor de la sangre que llenaba cada rincón.

Mientras pensaba pudo sentir el gorgoteo de la sangre de uno de los heridos, se abrió paso como pudo hasta llegar a él y vio como la sangre caía ahora como un rió a través del vendaje que llevaba. La joven decidió cambiar sus vendas y lavar la herida pero apenas lo hiso la herida volvió a sangrar con fuerza. Se sintió tan mal por no poder ayudar a ese chico que decidió dedicarse a atender a los otros enfermos.

Comenzó a lavar sus cuerpos y cambiar sus vendajes por unos limpios y nuevos, los soldados parecían sentirse mejor cuando Alice los atendía y hablaban de algunas cosas sin importancia para hacer un poco más ameno el trayecto al hospital. Dejó para el final a un hombre que estaba en la camilla del rincón algo alejado de sus compañeros, no sabía si debía cambiar las vendas ya que tenía miedo de agravar la herida sangrante que tenía en el cuello.

Se acercó a él con cuidado y comenzó a limpiar su rostro y desenredar un poco su rubio y rizado cabello. Era guapo bajo toda aquella mugre. Muy guapo pero la distrajo un momento la herida que seguía sangrando en su cuello. Cada vez que intentaba quitar su vendaje él gritaba de dolor haciendo que Alice se sintiera mal por provocarle ese sufrimiento.

-Tranquilo, vas a salir de esta-susurró Alice acariciando la mejilla del joven con suavidad.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso señorita-murmuró él atrapando la mano de la joven a medida que abría los ojos.

Los ojos de él eran tan azules que Alice no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que se perdió en ellos, ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos minutos hasta que ella decidió cambiar su vendaje de una vez por todas. Cuando ella terminó de limpiar la herida del joven ya habían llegado al hospital y unos soldados ayudaban a bajar las camillas de los heridos.

A medida que bajaban su camilla el joven rubio y de ojos azules que la habían hipnotizado hiso el ademán de tomar su mano como si quisiese quedarse junto a ella. Alice suspiró y se sentó un minuto viendo como entraba una enfermera rubia,casi de su misma edad, muy hermosa y cuyo uniforme tan blanco le hiso recordar que el suyo estaba lleno de sangre y barro.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó la joven con una sonrisa-¿has venido sola desde el frente?

-Hola, estoy bien-respondió Alice sonriendo-, podría ser peor.

-Mi nombre es Rosalie pero puedes llamarme Rose-dijo la joven mientras limpiaba un poco la ambulancia-¿tu como te llamas?

-Soy Alice

-Tienes mucha suerte-sonrió Rose-en este hospital están las enfermeras más simpáticas y los soldados más guapos, estoy segura de que te encantará quedarte y trabajar aquí.

-Rose-Alice no sabía por qué le preocupaba tanto la salud de aquel joven de ojos tan azules como el mar y cabello de un dorado intenso similar al sol-¿sabes a donde llevan a los hombres que venían en esta ambulancia?

-Los llevan al el ala este porque por lo que vi casi todas son heridas graves-dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie-¿no me digas que ya te has enamorado de uno? No te culpo como dije antes en este hospital la mayoría de los pacientes son muy atractivos.

Alice y Rosalie caminaron hacia el hospital para ver a la jefa de las enfermeras para que le indicara a la primera sus horarios y deberes, sin embargo, la joven chica no podía dejar de pensar en aquel hombre tan guapo y cuya mirada hipnotizante la había hechizado por completo. A ella no le quedó más que desear que continuara con vida y que pronto pudieran volver a verse.

**hola c: yo quería actualizar un fic pero no sé que le pasa a la pagina y como quería escribir algo me decidí a hacer un nuevo fic, dudo mucho que a alguien le haya gustado pero bueno gracias por leer y nos vemos en otro fic ya que no sé si continuarlo o dejarlo asi :/ espero que esten bien y gracias n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de revisar su horario Alice le pidió a Rosalie que le indicara donde podía lavar su uniforme ya que sentía como todas las demás enfermeras la miraban algo extrañadas por la cantidad de sangre y barro que llevaba encima. La rubia joven la llevó hacia la residencia en la que vivían casi todas las chicas que trabajaban en ese hospital.

La residencia estaba conectada con el hospital a través de un pasillo de un extraño color café y decorado únicamente por unos cuadros que contenían fotografías de diversas personalidades de la época, se notaba que esas fotos eran recortadas de un periódico y que las jóvenes enfermeras las pegaban con intención de hacer algo más ameno ese lúgubre lugar. Mientras Alice caminaba junto a Rose pudo ver los dos amplios cuartos que constituían las habitaciones de las chicas. Éstos tenían unas 12 camas cada uno , la decoración en cada sector era tan variante como atractiva y le daba cierta alegría a un lugar tan opaco y cuyas paredes eran de un gris intenso.

-Ven, te prestaré un pijama mientras traen tu ropa del frente-dijo Rosalie tomando la mano de Alice para llevarla a una cama con un femenino cobertor rosa y que como todas tenía un gran baúl al frente-. Tu cama es la que está al lado de la mía, es algo aburrida sin decoración pero tal vez mañana podamos conseguir un diario o papeles de colores y hacer algunas flores de colores o recortar fotos de algún personaje famoso que te guste.

Alice le sonrió a Rosalie con algo de complicidad antes de sacarse su uniforme y ponerse la fina camisa de dormir blanca que la joven rubia le había prestado. Mientras hacía eso se fijó en la fina ropa que Rose guardaba en su baúl que había quedado abierto, eran vestidos sencillamente hermosos y que le hicieron recordar de forma abrupta la época en que su apellido era un nombre importante en las fiestas y banquetes de la alta sociedad. Recordó las increíbles y pomposas cenas que organizaba su madre y como pese a tener solo trece años era objeto de las atenciones de algunos chicos, hijos de las grandes personalidades políticas de esos años. Sin embargo, a su mente también vinieron los recuerdos malos: la repentina pobreza, los trajes y joyas empeñados para conseguir el dinero necesario para pagar las deudas del banco y de pronto de un día para el otro su padre la había llevado al hospital general para que comenzara a trabajar antes de que él y su hermano se enlistaran en el ejercito italiano.

Ya tenía puesta la camisa de dormir de Rose cuando se dirigieron a una puerta que estaba al lado de la cocina y del espacioso y frío comedor. Al cruzar esa puerta se topó con el patio del gran edificio que servía de hospital y residencia para las enfermeras. Al final de éste había un pequeño lavadero en el que se apresuró a limpiar su uniforme y lavar sus manos con dedicación y esfuerzo.

-Muy bien-le dijo Rose cuando hubo terminado-, te presentaré a las otras chicas porque ya va siendo la hora de cenar.

Alice estaba algo cansada pero la idea de comer algo la animó un poco, no había comido absolutamente nada desde la mañana ya que durante la hora del almuerzo había comenzado la batalla en el frente y todas las enfermeras debían de estar atentas a cualquier cosa que ocurriera. Durante la cena ella pudo conocer y compartir con las demás chicas quienes la recibieron de forma alegre y felices por tener a una nueva compañera que las ayudara en las difíciles y arduas tareas del día a día.

-Alice-le llamó Rose mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama para poder charlar un poco-, sé que nos conocemos hace poco pero me caes muy bien y si no es muy impertinente de mi parte me gustaría preguntarte por qué estás aquí.

-Bueno-susurró Alice sonriendo ya que casi todas las otras chicas estaban durmiendo-, no eres impertinente para nada. Te lo contaré: mi familia y yo somos de Estados Unidos pero vivimos en Italia desde hace varios años, padre tenía una empresa de textiles, todo iba bien y eramos felices, sin embargo, se asoció con un hombre que le mintió y le robo casi todo el dinero ya que había invertido más de la cuenta en ese mal negocio. Por esto nos quedamos en la ruina y mi padre vio en la guerra la posibilidad de salvar a sus hijos de la pobreza absoluta por lo que a mí me envío a un hospital donde se hacían practicas de enfermería y mi hermano y él se fueron a la Gran Guerra dejando a madre trabajando como costurera en una importante empresa confeccionadora de ropa.

-¿Hace cuanto pasó eso?-preguntó Rosalie acercándose para abrazarla.

-Hace unos dos años aproximadamente-respondió Alice mirándose las manos-lo bueno es que he conocido a muchas chicas porque me trasladan constantemente de hospital. ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Por qué estás aquí trabajando como enfermera?

-Mis motivos son muy diferentes a los tuyos contestó Rose sonriendo-. Yo soy de New York , mi padre trabaja en un banco, gana mucho dinero y hace dos años me comprometieron con Royce King ll, el hijo del dueño del banco,sin embargo, él se fue a la guerra el año pasado y yo decidí entrar a trabajar como enfermera con la esperanza de volver a verle. Debes creer que soy una estúpida por perseguir a mi prometido cuando podría estar haciendo una vida un poco más relajada en casa.

-No pienso eso- aclaró Alice de inmediato-, es algo tierno estar aquí por amor.

Ambas jóvenes rieron y conversaron hasta altas horas de la noche pero recordaron que debían dormir ya que al otro día les esperaban largas y extenuantes horas de trabajo. Mientras Alice intentaba conciliar el sueño no podía sacarse de la cabeza los ojos tan azules del joven soldado que tenía una herida en el cuello. No entendía porqué no podia dejar de pensar en él, de hecho quería que ese guapo chico volviera a tomar su mano entre la suya y que su hermosa mirada volviera a atraparla como había ocurrido en la ambulancia.

Alice durmió poco y se despertó temprano, se puso su uniforme blanco rápidamente y se amarró como pudo su largo cabello negro . Algunas chicas se lo habían cortado, de hecho en el frente la mayoría de las enfermeras usaban el cabello corto como la diseñadora Coco Chanel, pero Alice aun no se lo cortaba ya que creía que algún día todo volvería a ser como antes de la guerra.

Ese día tenía en especial mucho trabajo, lo primero que debía hacer era darle el desayuno a los enfermos que estaban en el tercer piso del ala este, pero ya estaba terminando con esa dura labor ya que no era solo entregar los alimentos debía cambiar las vendas y revisar que las heridas no estuvieran infectadas además de que tenía que proporcionar morfina a los heridos que estuvieran despiertos por el dolor. Mientras entraba en la ultima habitación se dio cuenta de que uno de los soldados estaba despierto y que ella lo conocía.

-Buenos días Emmett-saludó la joven sonriendo-¿cómo te sientes hoy?

Emmett McCarty era uno de los soldados que habían venido con ella en la ambulancia. Él le había contado una serie de historias muy chistosas y habían hablado por largo rato haciendo que Alice se sintiera un poco mejor en ese extraño viaje. A la joven e alegró saber que por lo menos uno de los chicos que habían ingresado en el hospital estuviera bien.

-Buenos días Alice, yo estoy muy bien. Adivina lo que me ha regalado la enfermera que tenía el turno nocturno-dijo Emmett sonriendo con ganas a la vez que de debajo de su almohada sacaba una gran botella de whisky- ¡Esto si que es vida! ¿Quieres un trago?

-No gracias-contestó Alice riendo-, yo no bebo. Además ¿cómo has conseguido que te regalen whisky?

-Bueno la verdad es que soy adorable-sonrió Emmett con orgullo- por no decir guapo y debo aprovecharme de eso para conquistar muchas chicas antes de que me llamen de nuevo al frente.

Mientras Alice cambiaba los vendajes de Emmett la puerta se azotó con fuerza y el joven se apresuró a guardar su preciada botella de licor bajo su almohada al ver que la jefa de las enfermeras iba entrando con una cara que no demostraba demasiada alegría.

-Tu eres la chica nueva ¿cierto?-exclamó la mujer con voz dura y autoritaria dirigiéndose a Alice quien asintió una sola vez con la cabeza-Tenemos que ver lo del papeleo y esas cosas pero antes van a operar al señor Whitlock del cuello-la joven enfermera puso los ojos en blanco ya que no sabía por qué le estaban diciendo eso-. El soldado Jasper Whitlock. Ha pedido que retiren a la enfermera de turno de su intervención. Dice que está enamorado de la enfermera que le salvó la vida. ¿Su ángel? Bueno el caso es que las chicas dicen que eres tú.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Alice más que sorprendida-Yo no...

-Mira da igual-dijo la mujer algo molesta-. Tú le vas a hacer creer que eres la chica que él quiere que seas para que se deje operar de una vez por todas. Después tu vas a continuar con tus labores y él va a ir a su habitación a descansar ¿está claro?

Alice asintió y se encaminó hacia el segundo piso donde estaba el tal Jasper Whitlock. No le gustaba tener que mentirle a esos pobres hombres que alucinaban por la fiebre además de que casi siempre descubrían que era una estafadora. Cuando entró al cuarto donde estaba el herido, el doctor se encaminó a la puerta para saludarla.

-Buenos días, gracias por venir-le dijo aquel hombre rubio y de expresión soy el doctor Cullen y espero que te sientas cómoda en este hospital. Sé que no estaba en tu horario venir a presenciar una operación pero este joven prácticamente echó a la pobre enfermera que estaba de turno.

Alice sonrió en respuesta y se apresuró en colocarse en su lugar junto al herido. Cuando ella lo miró su corazón latió con fuerza por el reconocimiento, Jasper era el soldado cuyos ojos tan hermosos la habían atrapado casi de inmediato, apenas lo vio él le sonrió y ella tuvo que reconocer internamente que se veía aun más guapo cuando sonreía.

Su labor en la operacion era muy sencilla Alice solamente tenía que tomar la mano de Jasper y susurrarle palabras de aliento además de pasarle algunos instrumentos al doctor. Ella se sentía muy contenta porque aquel joven estuviera bien y porque sus manos estuvieran entrelazadas de la forma más dulce que ella nunca había visto. Él a su vez no dejaba de mirarla fijamente produciendo en la joven enfermera un suave sonrojo que a Jasper se le antojó lo más tierno del mundo.

**Hola c: bueno he decidido continuar este fic y espero que les guste se que este capitulo no quedo muy bien pero ojala que a alguien le haya gustado n.n. Gracias por leer y ya saben que los reviews son bienvenidos. Espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**Reviews n.n**

**-solavila72: Hola c: me alegro que te haya gustado y como ves he decidido continuar con la trama de esta historia xd. Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy... Espero que estés bien y ojala leerte pronto.**

**-jessica Acevedo: Hola c: pues he decidido continuarlo y darle un final no tan abierto xddd Gracias por leer y me alegro que te haya gustado c:**


	3. Chapter 3

La operación terminó en menos de media hora en la cual Jasper no había despegado de su vista el hermoso y delicado rostro de la joven enfermera. La verdad era que durante toda la noche no había deseado otra cosa más que volver a verla y poder sentir nuevamente el suave tacto de sus manos sobre su piel. No entendía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella y puede sonar una locura pero a pesar de que puso en riesgo su vida, le agradecería eternamente al hombre que le disparó, si no hubiera sido por aquel desconocido no hubiera conocido a su ángel y no se sentiría tan feliz como en el momento en el que la chica tomó nuevamente su mano haciendo que lo que empezaba a sentir por ella fuera el sentimiento más intenso que había sentido en toda su vida.

-Señorita-llamó el doctor Cullen a la chica-, puede hacerme el favor de ayudarme a llevar al paciente a su cuarto y administrarle una pequeña dosis de morfina. Estoy seguro de que no le quitará demasiado tiempo.

Alice asintió con una pequeña sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Aun no podía disimular la alegría que sentía porque el joven más guapo que había visto estuviera con vida y existiera la esperanza de una pronta recuperación. Sin embargo, había algo que rondaba su cabeza y que cada vez que miraba a Jasper se le venía a la mente de forma inevitable. Él había dicho que estaba enamorado de la enfermera que le había salvado la vida y había echado a la otra enfermera de turno de su operación porque quería que la chica que amaba lo cuidara, por esto una parte de la bella joven quería creer que aquel chico la quería pero también se dijo de que cabía la gran posibilidad de que él estuviera delirando a causa de la fiebre y que eso era lo más probable.

Sin perder mucho tiempo se colocó en uno de los extremos de la camilla mientras que el doctor Cullen se colocaba en el otro para poder llevar a Jasper a su habitación que por suerte estaba en ese mismo piso. Ya una vez dentro Alice pudo ver que habían otro dos soldados en ese cuarto al igual que en todos los demás, pero que ellos estaban profundamente dormidos en una agradable siesta inducida por la morfina. Esa era la única forma que tenían las enfermeras de trabajar sin ponerse nerviosas por el temor de estar haciéndole más daño al herido.

Ella y el doctor lograron poner con mucho cuidado a Jasper sobre su cama. El joven aun no sentía dolor pero el relajante efecto de la anestesia no tardaría en irse en algunos minutos por lo que Alice debía trabajar con rapidez. El doctor Cullen se fue después de que le explicó a Alice cada cuanto debía cambiarle los vendajes darle más morfina o a que hora tenía que darle sus respectivos alimentos.

Mientras prestaba atención a las indicaciones ella se dio cuenta de que Jasper la había tomado nuevamente de la mano, sin embargo, esta vez él no la miraba si no que se limitaba a acariciar suavemente el dorso de su mano con su pulgar provocando que el nerviosismo de Alice aumentara gradualmente, haciendo que deseara internamente que el médico no se diera cuenta de que el rubor de su rostro era algo notorio. Cuando éste se fue a atender a sus demás pacientes la joven temblaba por los nervios a la vez que las mariposas en su estomago iniciaran una vertiginosa danza en su interior.

Alice no quería soltar la mano de Jasper ni tampoco romper ese cómodo silencio con la patética excusa de que debía aplicarle su respectiva dosis de morfina, pero ni siquiera era una excusa ya que en el fondo él tenía que descansar y ella volver al trabajo porque si no lo hacia la jefa de las enfermeras la regañaría y lo más probable era que la enviaran de vuelta al frente. Se estremeció ligeramente al recordar el rostro enfadado de esa mujer y también porque si se iba, dejaría de ver al joven que tenía su mano prisionera en la suya y que había comenzado a mirarla tan fijamente que su corazón se aceleró casi de inmediato. Abrumada y algo sonrojada decidió de que ya era tiempo de dejar de pensar en tonterías y comenzar a trabajar de una vez por todas.

-Espere-murmuró Jasper observando como Alice sacaba un pequeño frasco-, antes de que me haga dormir ¿podría saber aunque sea su nombre?

-Soy la enfermera Brandon-respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que él frunció un poco el ceño.

-Lo siento pero yo dije que quería saber su nombre-aclaró Jasper mirándola con algo de ternura-. Su apellido también es lindo pero es de suma importancia para mí saber como debo llamar a mi ángel.

-Está bien-dijo Alice con un deje de resignación en la voz-, me llamo Alice pero por favor déjeme ponerle un poco de morfina para que pueda soportar el dolor cuando el efecto de la anestesia se acabe.

-Bueno, Alice-ella se sintió un tanto abrumada cuando susurró su nombre como si fuese la palabra más hermosa del mundo-. Pero debes prometerme primero que te quedarás con migo hasta que me quede dormido.

Alice suspiró con suavidad y asintió ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de parte de aquel joven que tan nerviosa la había puesto en las últimas horas. Después de que le aplicó el sedante Jasper luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse dormido, quería memorizar el rostro de su ángel a la perfección pero los ojos le pesaban y comenzaba a sentir algo de sueño. No quería dejar de observar sus ojos tan luminosos, llenos de vida y que lo miraban con la ternura más grande que había visto en toda su vida.

Sin embargo, en menos de quince minutos ya se había quedado dormido y en medio de aquella siesta inducida lo único que podía ver y pensar era en el bello rostro de la joven y en sus ojos verdes que sin quererlo le llenaban el alma de una nueva forma de esperanza. Todo lo que sentía era tan nuevo para él que creía que tal vez no se había salvado de la bala que rozó su cuello de forma tan peligrosa, y que Alice era el ángel que tenía la misión de darle la bienvenida al cielo. Quería despertar para poder verla otra vez y poder hablar con ella, quería preguntarle qué le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre, si es que le gustaba Italia o cuales eran sus sueños antes de que estallara la guerra. Ahora si es que ella no estaba de turno volvería a pedir que ella fuera su enfermera , no quería que nadie que no fuese su ángel intentara cuidarlo, se dijo que no le importaría protestar hasta que Alice estuviera a su lado nuevamente y que no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo, a no ser que la morfina se interpusiera en sus planes.

Cuando Alice estuvo completamente segura de que Jasper se había quedado por fin dormido dejó de mirarle y de pensar que era el chico más guapo que había visto en toda su vida para poder volver al trabajo, sin embargo, no podía concentrarse en nada más que no fuera el joven de ojos tan azules como el mar y que amenazaban con hipnotizarla de un momento a otro. Le frustraba no poder ser eficiente en lo que llevaba trabajando prácticamente desde que era una niña.

-¿Cómo estás Alice?-le preguntó Rose sonriendo mientras ordenaban la despensa de los medicamentos.

-Bien-respondió la aludida antes de que se le escapara un pequeño suspiro- algo cansada pero es normal tomando en cuenta el hecho de que no he dormido mucho por estos días.

-Y además de que tienes un enamorado-exclamó Rosalie con alegría a lo que Alice no pudo evitar reír un poco-. Aunque es algo extraño que lleves solo un día y ya estes enamorada de alguien...

-Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie-aclaró Alice sonriendo con ganas-. Nunca he sentido nada por nadie y menos por un paciente. Creo que sería algo extraño.

-Estás loca-exclamó Rosalie-, aquí más de la mitad de las chicas están buscando un esposo que haya estado en la guerra. Así que ten cuidado porque cualquiera puede intentar quitarte a ese chico que ahora dice que te quiere.

Alice frunció un poco el ceño, no quería que Jasper mirara a otra chica como la miraba a ella. No es que estuviera celosa si no es que ella se sentía bien a su lado, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida y fueran amigos y le dolía saber que podría sentir esa conexión con alguna de sus compañeras. Nunca se había sentido así por nadie y eso comenzaba a asustarla un poco.

**Bueno se que no es un buen capitulo pero es que debo salir asi que trataré de actualizar pronto pero de todas formas mil gracias por leer *-* Espero que esten bien y un abrazo gigante.**

**Reviews n.n**

**-camiiii: Hola que bueno que te guste la historia, traté de actualizar pronto aunque me retrasé un poquito. Espero que estes bien y gracias por leer.**

**-Luzzz : Hola, me alegra de que te guste el fic y aunque traté de actualizar con brevedad me atrasé xddd tratare de actualizar pronto. Besos ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ya eran casi las siete de la tarde y Alice por fin había terminado su turno, estaba algo cansada porque no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior y porque el hecho de estar en un lugar un poco más relajado que en el frente no dejaba de abrumarla. Aún le parecía extraño almorzar sin la preocupación de que los heridos llegaran de un momento a otro y las enfermeras no dieran a basto.

Mientras realizaba su última labor que consistía en trapear el suelo de uno de los pasillos, la jefa de las enfermeras se le acercó otra vez con la expresión de seriedad y se podría decir que enfado en el rostro. Alice deseo internamente que no la devolvieran al frente y que no la regañaran en su primer día, sabía que había cometido algunos errores pero no era nada que no se haya solucionado inmediatamente aunque comenzaba a sospechar que en este hospital las enfermeras eran más estrictas que en los otros lugares en los que había estado.

-Enfermera Brandon necesito hablar con usted-murmuró la mujer con seriedad-, venga a mi oficina apenas termine de limpiar.

-Sí-fue lo único que pudo decir Alice antes de que la mujer se fuera en dirección a su oficina.

Alice no podía negar que en cierto modo le preocupaba lo que esa señora tuviera que decirle en su oficina, tal vez le entregaría una carta en la que diría que su traslado hacia el hospital no era posible y que la necesitaban en el frente. Eso para ella era lo más probable y aunque estuviera acostumbrada a los traslados de hospital en hospital, no supo por qué se había puesto triste al suponer aquello hasta que pensó en que no volvería a ver nunca más a Jasper. Aún sentía algo de miedo por lo que empezaba a sentir por ese joven, nunca le había pasado algo así y sentía que lo más acertado sería mantenerse alejada de él a no ser que su jefa le indicara lo contrario.

Cuando por fin terminó de trabajar se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de la supervisora, respiró profundamente antes de tocar la puerta para infundirse un poco de valor y deseando que no la enviaran de regreso por hacer mal su trabajo. Siempre era algo torpe durante su primer día en un lugar nuevo pero le diría a su jefa que podría superarse día a día hasta llegar a ser tan eficiente como en los otros hospitales en los que había trabajado.

-Señorita Brandon quiero decirle que ya han llegado sus cosas desde el frente-dijo la jefa de las enfermeras señalándole una maleta café que de seguro contendría la mayoría de sus cosas- y también me gustaría hablarle de algo que no deja de inquietarme.

-Usted dirá-murmuró Alice ahora un poco más tranquila al saber que no la devolverían en su primer día de trabajo.

-Como bien recordará yo la envié esta mañana a una operación que no estaba dentro de su horario-comenzó la mujer mirándola con seriedad-, sin embargo, cuando su paciente despertó comenzó a preguntar por una tal Alice ¿quién es Alice?

-Yo soy Alice-susurró la joven un poco preocupada.

-¡No!-murmuró la mujer poniéndose de pie-Usted aquí es la enfermera Brandon, Alice no existe ¿le queda claro?-la joven asintió una sola vez sintiéndose un poco mal porque decirle su nombre a un paciente fuera un error tan grave-Mire, créame que de verdad no le pediría esto después de que le llamé la atención pero el señor Whitlock se niega a ser atendido por otra enfermera y si continua así se va a morir del dolor o de inanición por lo que pensé que podría pedirle el favor de que lo cuide además de realizar su trabajo normal, por supuesto que recibirá una bonificación extra por este nuevo trabajo.

-Supongo que tengo que aceptar-murmuró Alice un tanto nerviosa ya que su propósito de alejarse de Jasper ya no tendría resultado.

Después de salir de la oficina Alice se dirigió hacia la residencia, estaba muy cansada por las emociones del día además de que debía levantarse temprano para alcanzar a darle el desayuno a Jasper y los demás pacientes. Sin lugar a dudas para ella era muy raro todo lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo el hecho de que él aun afirmara estar enamorado de ella aunque ya no tuviera fiebre, se dijo que de seguro la había confundido con otra persona y que tan pronto recordara que ella nada más era una simple enfermera dejaría de decir que era su ángel.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta del viernes?-le preguntó Rosalie sacándola de sus pensamientos durante la cena-Todas participaremos.

-¿fiesta?- preguntó Alice algo sorprendida-¿Qué fiesta?

-Dos viernes al mes nos dejan hacer una pequeña fiesta en el comedor de la residencia-le explicó Rosalie sonriendo bastante animada con la idea-, también dejan que los pacientes autorizados por el medico vengan a conversar y bailar un rato con nosotras. Es una especie de intento para que las enfermeras socialicemos un poco y los soldados no se aburran en el hospital ¿Vas a participar?

-Creo que sí-respondió Alice sonriendo-, pero me parece extraño que armen fiestas cuando la supervisora es tan estricta con eso de dar los nombres y hablar con los soldados en horarios de trabajo.

-¿Te regañó porque le dijiste tu nombre al chico que dice que te quiere?-preguntó Rosalie como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo-No tienes de que preocuparte, siempre regaña a las nuevas el primer día por cualquier cosa, estoy segura de que mañana ya no te molestará tanto.

Esa noche si bien Alice pudo conciliar el sueño algo temprano, no pudo dejar de pensar en Jasper y en que tendría que cuidarlo casi todo el día. No podía determinar si es que estaba muy ansiosa o algo asustada por lo que podría pasar al día siguiente, ni siquiera sabía si es que había hecho lo correcto por aceptar esa especie de trabajo extra, solamente sentía una especie de felicidad que nunca había sentido y un calor especial que se propagaba desde su pecho hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

Jasper a su vez no podía dejar de sentirse feliz desde que supo que Alice sería la única que estaría a cargo de su cuidado. Le había dicho a la supervisora que no se dejaría atender por ninguna enfermera que no fuera su ángel además de que se había negado a cenar hasta que no le dijeran lo que tanto quería oír. No había dejado de pensar en ella desde que la había visto tan dulce y tierna en la ambulancia que los llevaría a ambos hacia ese hospital, quería poder estar junto a ella durante todo el tiempo que pasara en ese lugar, aunque era casi imposible sentía que los dos tenían una conexión bastante especial y que estaba seguro duraría para siempre.

Durante toda la noche solamente pudo pensar en ella y en lo enamorado que se sentía a pesar de que no habían compartido muchas palabras. Recordó sus breves conversaciones, el tacto de su piel y el suave rubor que se formaba en sus mejillas cada vez que la miraba a los ojos. Alice sin duda era la chica más hermosa y tierna que había conocido en toda su vida, su ángel era su sueño hecho realidad y no podía dejar de contar los minutos que faltaban para verla.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para Alice quien por un momento deseó poder quedarse un poco más en su cama, sin embargo, tan pronto recordó que debía cuidar de Jasper se sintió en cierto modo feliz y renovada. Se apresuró en ponerse su uniforme y desayunar con rapidez a la vez que dejaba a Rosalie y a casi todas sus compañeras sumidas en el más profundo de los sueños.

Aún no había salido el sol pero ella ya era casi la única que deambulaba por el oscuro pasadizo entre la residencia y el hospital, en dirección de la cocina de éste para darle su desayuno a Jasper y comenzar con sus otras labores que eran casi las mismas que el día anterior con le excepción de que no debería ordenar el estante de medicamentos ni trapear los pasillos principales.

Cuando por fin llegó a la cocina se dio cuenta de que la cocinera aún no se había levantado, suspiró con un poco de pesar y comenzó a cocinar rápidamente algo para su nuevo y caprichoso paciente. Solamente esperaba que lo que había cocinado fuera algo comestible y que Jasper no muriera intoxicado por comer su comida, nunca se le había dado bien la cocina aunque cuando su familia quedó en la ruina intentó ver si es que podían ahorrar un poco de dinero con sus escasos conocimientos culinarios.

-Buenos días-musitó mientras entraba con la bandeja del desayuno y veía que Jasper estaba más que despierto-¿Cómo has amanecido?

-Bien, pero ahora mejor porque has venido-murmuró él haciendo que muy para el pesar de ella sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo-, te vez realmente preciosa cuando te sonrojas.

Alice no supo que decir, se sentía nerviosa y sorprendida. Jamás le habían dicho algo así por lo que las mariposas en su estomago comenzaron a brincar y danzar por la emoción que la embargó de pronto. Pretendía actuar de forma normal pero cuando le entregó la bandeja con su desayuno a Jasper sus manos temblaban de forma significativa y se sintió un poco más aliviada cuando vio que su paciente comía sin el riesgo de sufrir una intoxicación en el intento.

-¿Lo has cocinado tú?-le preguntó Jasper cuando terminó de comer-Es que tiene mejor sabor que la cena de ayer.

-No se acostumbre-dijo Alice sonriendo porque a alguien le gustara su mala comida o fingiera eso solo por halagarla ya que había dejado casi más de la mitad de la comida-y no tiene de que preocuparse el almuerzo será mucho mejor que eso ya que yo no me entrometeré en la cocina tal vez hasta mañana.

-Bueno, tan mal no está-dijo él sonriendo al verse descubierto-De hecho preferiría comer esto sabiendo que lo has hecho tú antes que la comida de cualquier otra cocinera.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?-preguntó Alice sin querer ya que cuando se quiso dar cuenta lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Hay muchas razones pero creo que la principal y la más importante es porque pienso que ,aunque te he visto en muy pocas veces en toda mi vida, estoy empezando a sentir que te amo y que quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que me sea posible.

**Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo y perdonen si me retrasé es que me quede viendo mis doramas y bueno hay muchos que podría adaptar para un fanfic pero aun no hay nada decidido además que en dramas japoneses ya tengo un fic basado en uno. Espero que les haya gustado el fic y bueno gracias por leer **

**Reviews n.n**

**-camiiiii: Hola, bueno sabremos que piensa Alice en el proximo capitulo n.n Gracias por leer c: cuidate.**

**-solavila72 : Hola perdon por lo cortita de la respuesta es que estoy contra el tiempo pero bueno no me agradescas por escribir en verdad amo hacerlo y bueno me alegro de que te guste la historia y gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leerla... Bueno lo siento por no poder escribir más pero se me acaba la batería :/ espero que estes bien y gracias por leer c:**

**-luzzz: Hola c: bueno perdon por el retraso pero aqui esta el capitulo y bueno aun no sabemos si es que alguien logrará separarlos.**

**-Lara:Hola bueno me alegro de que te hayan gustado mis historias c: Gracias por leer y perdon por no poder escribir más pero mi compu me falla con la bateria, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y gracias por leer *-***


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie se había levantado algunos minutos después que Alice, no tenía sueño y además tenía muchas ganas de ir a las oficinas del centro de la ciudad para ver si es que su prometido estaba en algún hospital. Estaba profundamente enamorada de aquel joven que si las cosas resultaban bien, pronto se convertiría en su esposo, o al menos eso creía. Llevaban más de un año separados y sin ningún tipo de comunicación, por eso apenas pasaron dos meses de la partida de su prometido ella decidió trabajar como enfermera con la fe puesta en que estando en Italia volverían a verse.

La joven no durmió en casi toda la noche, pensando que si su amado Royce estaba en algún hospital cercano por fin podrían volver a verse. Estaba demasiado ansiosa como para poder dormir, por lo que apenas vio que Alice se había ido a cumplir con sus labores ella decidió hacer lo propio con las suyas. Su jefa le había dicho que le daba permiso siempre y cuando terminara todas las labores de la mañana.

Primero tenía que darle la medicina a los enfermos del tercer piso del ala este, era una labor rápida y que no requería mucho esfuerzo ya que los heridos más graves se habían estado recuperando con rapidez, aunque aun presentaban varios signos de gravedad. Cuando entró en la última habitación lo que vio la dejó más que sorprendida: uno de los soldados en vez de dormir como lo haría cualquiera en su gravedad, estaba tranquilamente bebiendo una gran botella de whisky, apenas vio a la joven abrió sus ojos sorprendido y decidió guardar su botella bajo la almohada.

-Señor McCarty-murmuró Rosalie leyendo la ficha del paciente-, usted no debe beber licores ni menos en su estado de gravedad.

-Pero si yo me siento bien-refunfuñó Emmett sonriendo de una forma que a la enfermera le pareció muy hermosa-, además no tiene nada de malo querer alegrar un poco la vida después del sufrimiento en la guerra.

-De todas formas-dijo Rose negándose a perder contra algún paciente-, si sigue bebiendo la medicina no le hará efecto.

-Señorita-respondió el soldado como si la joven fuera solo una niña-, usted debería saber que yo no necesito más medicina que esta- al decir esto volvió a sacar su botella de licor de debajo de la almohada y le sonrió a la enfermera antes de tomar un trago muy largo.

Rosalie lo miró bastante enojada antes de darle su medicina a los otros don pacientes que estaban con aquel joven. Decidió dejarlo por la paz ya que si se ponía a discutir con ese soldado lo más probable es que no terminaría su trabajo a tiempo y no podría ir a las oficinas del ejercito para averiguar que había pasado con su amado. Apenas terminó su labor en aquella habitación le dirigió a Emmett una última mirada de reproche antes de bajar al segundo piso y seguir con su tarea.

Mientras estaba en ese piso se preguntó si es que Alice habría terminado de darle el desayuno y la medicina al soldado que afirmaba estar profundamente enamorado de ella. Rosalie no dejaba de pensar que eso era lo más tierno que había visto u oído en mucho tiempo y que debía ayudar a su nueva amiga a vivir por primera vez el amor. No sabía muy bien que sentía Alice por aquel joven pero si es que era algo parecido a lo que ella sentía por Royce, estaba segura de que ese primer amor podría durar para siempre.

La joven no sabía si es que Alice había terminado su labor en la habitación donde estaba Jasper, por lo que cuando entró se sorprendió de encontrarla aún allí ya que pensaba que estaría haciendo otra cosa. Y lo que más llamó la atención de Rosalie fue que su amiga se encontraba notoriamente nerviosa ya que temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y estaba más sonrojada que de costumbre.

-Alice ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó Rosalie mirando preocupada a su amiga.

-Yo...este... nada-balbuceó Alice antes de bajar un poco la cabeza-...yo...tengo que irme.

Alice prácticamente corrió después de esa más que breve conversación con Rosalie, estaba muy nerviosa ya que luego de que Jasper le dijera su repentina declaración había comenzado a hiperventilar y a balbucear palabras sin sentido que a su parecer la hicieron ver como una tonta. Se sentía en cierto modo halagada y estúpida. Halagada porque aquel joven tan guapo había dicho que la amaba y que quería pasar tiempo con ella; estúpida porque no sabía que responder y porque tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo tanto por sus palabras como por sus silencios.

Estaba confundida y no sabía que era con exactitud lo que debía de hacer, nunca en toda su vida había pasado por una situación similar y no sabía como tenía que actuar ante esa sensación de electricidad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca de Jasper. Era algo nuevo que le gustaba y al mismo tiempo le aterraba como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, se sentía rara ya que cuando era un poco más pequeña y alguien le decía que era linda por lo menos podía sonreír con coquetería y recato pero ahora todo era tan diferente. Ya no estaba su madre para indicarle que hacer, estaba sola sin más acompañante que su consciencia la cual no ayudaba mucho, porque lo único que hacía era mostrarle el brillo que se formaba en los ojos azules de él cada vez que se veían.

Suspiró con pesar y la resignación de saber que no debería estar pensando tanto en su vida en horarios de trabajo se hizo presente. Quería volver al pasado pero se dijo que debía ser optimista y pensar en lo que le pasaría después de que la guerra terminara, si es que terminaba algún día.

Alice se pasó toda la mañana trabajando y evitando a toda costa la posibilidad de volver a la habitación de Jasper, sabía que tenía que darle una respuesta tarde o temprano ya que se estaba acercando la hora del almuerzo y era su obligación cuidar de la salud del joven. Cada vez que terminaba de pensar en él, recordaba sus palabras y ya su consciencia tenía preparada nuevas imagines y posibles momentos que la hacían sentir aún más tonta de lo que ya se sentía.

-Alice yo ahora tengo que ir a las oficinas del ejercito-le dijo Rosalie bastante emocionada-, por favor deséame buena suerte.

-¡Claro!-murmuró Alice abrazándola-. Espero que pronto se puedan reunir y puedan casarse para que tú puedas volver a tu casa.

-Si me va bien, trataré de volver antes de que se haga de noche-murmuró la rubia sonriendo y con su rostro lleno de las esperanza que sentía por encontrarse con el amor que había perdido hace algunos meses-¡Estoy tan ansiosa que creo que el corazón se me saldrá de su lugar de un momento a otro!

Alice le dedico una sonrisa enternecida, siempre había soñado con el momento en que el amor llegara a su vida aunque después de que comenzó con sus prácticas de enfermería no le quedaba demasiado tiempo para poder soñar y pensar en el lado romántico de la vida. Se sentía feliz por su nueva amiga y esperaba de todo corazón que le fuera bien en las oficinas y tuviera una buena respuesta.

A medida que pensaba en eso una duda fue llenando su cabeza ¿Jasper tendría una familia? No lo veía tan mayor como para tener una esposa e hijos, tal vez él tendría como máximo dieciocho años pero ella no era quién para saber si es que tenía una mujer esperándole en casa. Tal vez si se le acercaba con la excusa de llenar la ficha médica, podría saber si es que estaba casado y de donde era. La poca parte de ella que seguía siendo sensata le decía que no debería utilizar esa excusa para satisfacer una duda, pero ella bien sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que llenar esa ficha, tanto como para el registro del hospital como para contactar con sus familiares.

Respiró con la idea de infundirse un poco de valor, no era la primera vez que llenaba la ficha de algún soldado pero si la primera vez que lo hacía con un joven que decía amarla, por lo que era un gran motivo de nerviosismo además de que no sabía por qué sentía que moriría del dolor si es que Jasper resultaba estar casado.

Entró en aquella habitación con el almuerzo de Jasper y la ficha médica en la bandeja que llevaba en las manos. Aún no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos pero apenas lo hizo pudo percibir la culpa en ellos y la muda suplica de que lo perdonara por algo que había hecho.

-He estado esperando a que viniera desde que se fue corriendo-murmuró él sonriéndole con algo de culpa-, quería pedirle disculpas por lo que dije en la mañana. No sé que me pasó pero de verdad no era mi intención ofenderla

-No importa-murmuró Alice feliz al ver que sus miedos eran injustificados-. De hecho no estoy para nada ofendida, pero si usted quiere podemos dejar eso en el pasado y no mencionarlo durante el tiempo que tiene que estar en este hospital-Jasper se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza, sin embargo, Alice se sintió algo triste al ver que ambos tendrían que olvidar las palabras que él había dicho. No quería dejarlas como algo más en su memoria porque ahora se daba cuenta de que en ese momento se sintió especial por primera vez en su vida-Bueno y hablando del hospital tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas para llenar la ficha médica.

Jasper asintió y Alice comenzó a anotar los datos que ya sabía como su nombre o la razón por la que estaba hospitalizado. A medida que ella iba llenando los datos no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al saber que no estaba casado ni tampoco tenía hijos, pero lamentablemente no tenía ningún pariente vivo al que notificarle que él estaba bien. Estaba completamente solo en el mundo, sin embargo, cuando el soldado por fin se durmió y la joven enfermera lo contemplaba mientras tomaba su mano con cariño, se dijo que él ya no estaba solo, que ahora la tenía a ella y que podrían ser amigos para siempre.

**quedo rarito xd pero hace mucho no actualizaba por aquí y bueno espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer *-* y espero poder actualizar pronto**


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie no volvió hasta bien adentrada la noche, traía una hoja de papel en sus manos y su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Alice se preocupó de inmediato por su amiga, se dijo que eso podía significar que le había ido mal en las oficinas o que tal vez Royce estaba en alguna otra ciudad o en algún frente de guerra.

- Rosalie ¿Como te ha ido?- preguntó Alice viendo que su amiga tenía los ojos un tanto llorosos- ¿ No has encontrado a tu prometido en algún hospital de esta ciudad?

- Sí lo encontré- murmuró sonriendo con algo de amargura- pero está muerto.

Rosalie le entregó una hoja de papel que tenía en ella escritos los nombres de quienes habían sido encontrados muertos en los últimos enfrentamientos. Alice recorrió con sus ojos aquel documento oficial para encontrarse con el nombre del prometido de Rose escrito en letras negras. La joven abrazó a su rubia amiga con fuerza a la vez que ésta comenzaba a llorar totalmente desconsolada.

Para Rosalie, Royce era el amor de su vida y el hecho de perderlo para siempre era un hecho que la sumía en la más grande de las tristezas. Ahora estaba perdida y confundida, no sabía si es que su deber era volver a casa y presentar sus condolencias ala familia de su prometido o quedarse en Milán y tratar de continuar como enfermera el tiempo que durara la guerra. Era una decisión difícil y que no podía tomar en un momento en el que solo le gustaría poder llorar hasta que no le quedaran lágrimas en el cuerpo.

Alice no podía entender el profundo dolor que aquejaba a su amiga. Ella nunca había amado a nadie y por lo que sabía su hermano y padre estaban en perfectas condiciones de salud. Pero por lo que veía era un sufrimiento demasiado intenso como para que una sola persona pudiera soportarlo. Pensó en sus padres y en el extraño cariño algo distante que ambos se guardaban. Estaba segura de que su mamá no derramaría ni una sola lágrima por su papá, ella era una mujer fría que se había casado más que nada para cumplir el deber con su familia.

Recordó que antes de que su padre fuera a quedar en la ruina, su madre la quería comprometer con un francés que nunca en su vida había visto y que pese a los años aun no conoce. Alice quería enamorarse por lo menos una vez en la vida y casarse por amor, aunque a decir verdad, estaba segura de que ni siquiera sabría si es que de verdad estaba enamorada cuando llegara el momento.

El día viernes había llegado con rapidez al hospital y con eso la alegría a casi todas las enfermeras por la perspectiva de una fiesta. Casi todas menos Rosalie, ella no estaba de humor como para intentar reunirse con sus compañeras y unos cuantos soldados y fingir que todo estaba bien. Llevaría su luto en silencio ya que el uniforme era blanco y no podía usar el color negro, pero eso no significaba que iría a eventos sociales y trataría de conocer más gente. De hecho ni siquiera tenía ánimos de trabajar y se sentía tan triste y enferma que decidió quedarse en cama durante ese día.

La falta de Rose le significó a Alice el tener que correr de un lado a otro para poder cumplir con todas sus labores. De hecho mientras le entregaba el almuerzo a Jasper se preguntaba por qué el soldado comía tan lento. Parecía como si lo hiciera a propósito además de que entre bocado y bocado intentaba conversar con ella de un tema u otro.

- ¿Va a ir a la reunión de hoy en la noche?- preguntó Jasper sosteniéndole la mirada. La verdad es que Alice ni siquiera había pensado en ir. De hecho pensó que podría dormirse temprano ya que estaba muy cansada por el extenuante trabajo de ese hospital.

- Yo...

- Si usted no va dudo que yo pueda hacerlo- Jasper la miró con los ojos de un cachorro abandonado- . No conozco a nadie y pensé que podríamos pasar la velada juntos si es que no es un inconveniente para usted, claro está.

Alice no sabía que decir, de hecho ahora comenzaba a plantearse la idea de ir pero solamente porque Jasper se lo había pedido. Sabía que tenía que darle alguna respuesta pero estaba tan apurada que simplemente pudo decir que sí, que iría y que se pondría un vestido verde que había comprado antes de llegar a ese hospital.

Después de que por fin terminó con sus labores se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que asistía a un evento social desde que se convirtió en enfermera. Además era la primera vez que iba acompañada de alguien que no fuese parte de su familia. No podía dejar de pensar en que estaría acompañada de Jasper por casi toda la fiesta y eso hacía que las mariposas en su estómago estuvieran más emocionadas que de costumbre, incluso la sonrisa en su cara hacía que sus compañeras se preguntaran cual sería la razón que la tenía tan contenta.

Jasper también estaba muy emocionado, el doctor Cullen le había autorizado a asistir a la celebración que se daría en la residencia de las enfermeras ya que la herida en su cuello estaba un poco mejor que antes. Lo único que quería era estar cerca de su ángel durante esa velada para poder memorizar las finas facciones de la joven y bailar con ella alguna pieza de música que hiciera que se enamorara un poco más de aquella enfermera que le había salvado la vida , y que durante esa semana le había cuidado con esmero y dulzura.

A medida que se iba acercando la hora de la fiesta Alice se dio cuenta de que Rosalie solamente estaba ayudando a sus compañeras con los peinados o a escoger vestidos. Era obvio que no asistiría a la fiesta ya que el luto no se lo permitía pero pensó que tal vez su rubia amiga podría ir al comedor en busca de un poco de chocolate caliente.

Alice fue casi de las últimas que estuvo lista, aun no estaba totalmente decidida a ir pero su consciencia le mostró una imagen de Jasper y de sus ojos tan azules y brillantes en el momento en que dijo que asistiría a la reunión, que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco antes de observar el vestido verde que combinaba con sus ojos y el recatado moño en un espejo.

- Espero que te lo pases bien - sintió la voz de Rosalie a su espalda. La rubia estaba con un vestido negro ya que no había ido a trabajar-. Por favor intenta bailar el doble por mí. Me encantaría ir y divertirme pero no estoy de humor y tampoco puedo hacerlo.

- Prométeme que si te aburres iras al comedor en busca de charla y chocolate caliente- Alice tomó las manos de su amiga para mirarla a los ojos-. No te hace bien quedarte sola y sufriendo en silencio.

- Deja de preocuparte por mi - Rose sonrió un poco pero la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos- y vete ya. El señor Withlock debe de estar esperándote desde hace rato.

Alice le dirigió una última sonrisa a su amiga antes de dirigirse hacia el comedor. En cuanto entró pudo escuchar la música que sonaba desde una vieja vitrola ubicada en una de las esquinas del lugar. Habían movido las mesas hacia una esquina para ampliar la improvisada pista de baile en el salón. Había una pequeña mesa cerca de la puerta de la cocina que estaba repleta de bocadillos y vasos de chocolate caliente ya que como era un hospital no se podía beber alcohol.

Apenas Alice entró en el salón Jasper la vio desde el sitio en el que se había sentado desde que había llegado. Sin perder mucho tiempo se acercó a ella quien le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa apenas apareció a su lado. Le ofreció su brazo a la bella chica que con sus ojos verdes había hechizado su alma por completo. Se la imaginó como la princesa más hermosa del mundo y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez estaba siendo egoísta con pedirle que se quedara a su lado durante la velada cuando en el salón había soldados con más dinero y rango que el suyo.

- ¿ Cómo está de su herida del cuello? - le preguntó ella después de que se sentaron un tanto alejados de donde se encontraban las demás personas.

- Bien, ya no me duele tanto- dijo Jasper recordando la reciente cirugía en su cuello-. Pero eso es porque la enfermera que me atiende es la más bonita y simpática de todo el hospital.

- Eso lo dice porque no deja que otra enfermera lo atienda - Alice se había ruborizado un poco pero pudo encontrar su propia voz para responderle-, estoy segura de que si deja que otra chica lo atienda vera una belleza superior a la mía.

- Sería un verdadero idiota si es que dejo ir a mi ángel - Jasper miró los verdes ojos de la chica y sintió como el sentimiento del amor llenaba su pecho como el primer día en que la vio y salvó su vida en aquella ambulancia-. Usted me pidió que olvidara las palabras de amor que dije hace algunos días pero la verdad es que esas palabras y ese sentimiento siguen vivos en mi mente y en mi corazón . No puedo deshacerme ni olvidar a mi ángel tan fácilmente.

Alice sintió como algo se removía en su interior, ella tampoco había podido olvidar esas palabras y en casi todo el día lo único que hacía era pensar en él y en las formas que tenía para estar a su lado. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas adoptaran el color rojo en cuanto Jasper terminó de hablar, esta vez se quedó sin palabras y lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar sus ojos de los del soldado e intentar concentrarse en otra cosa.

Después de un rato de silencio Jasper se decidió en invitar a la enfermera que estaba a su lado a bailar una lenta pieza de vals. La joven aceptó y se dirigieron lentamente hacia el centro de la pista de baile. A medida que se movían al compás de la lenta canción Alice se dio cuenta de que se había perdido de forma irremediable en los ojos azules de aquel soldado que le había quitado el sueño desde que lo conoció. No quería separarse de él, se sentía cómoda con aquella cercanía que percibía a la vez tan íntima y lejana.

- ¿Quiere acompañarme al jardín? - la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa antes de guiar al joven hacia el jardín del hospital.

En el jardín había un rosal de grandes rosas rojas y naranjos que hacían que el aire tuviera cierto aroma cítrico. Mientras paseaban por los ciruelos en flor y las azaleas , Jasper no pudo evitar comparar el color de esas flores con los labios de Alice, incluso llegó a preguntarse si es que tendrían la misma textura. Sabía que no era propio de un caballero pensar aquello pero no pudo evitarlo al ver la sonrisa que su ángel esbozaba cuando veía las pequeñas flores.

No pudo reprimir un pequeño suspiro cuando pensó que caminar con ella era como estar a las puertas del cielo. Quería besarla pero no sabía muy bien como hacer para que ella no se sintiera ofendida con aquella imprudencia. No sabía si es que era normal o no el querer un beso de ella pero se dijo que después de probar sus labios por lo menos una vez en la vida, bien podrían matarlo cuando volviera al frente ya que por lo menos así moriría en la más grande de las dichas.

- Señorita Brandon - estaba muy nervioso por lo que iba a decir pero ya no se podía echar para atrás- quería pedirle algo.

- Usted dirá- murmuró la joven mirando a Jasper con curiosidad.

- No es mi intención ofenderla - se apresuró a aclarar él para que no hubieran confusiones- y si usted no quiere no importa pero lo que más me gustaría en estos momentos es recibir un beso de sus labios.

- ¿ un beso? - preguntó Alice como si le estuviera pidiendo algo que ella no podía ni sabía como dar.

- Sí, pero solo si usted quiere.

- Está bien - Alice estaba completamente dominada por esa emoción que crecía en su pecho y por los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír antes de tomar el delicado rostro de Alice entre sus manos. La piel de sus mejillas era tan suave que antes de darse cuenta la estaba acariciando suavemente con sus dedos pulgares. Se acercó lentamente a ella y pudo ver sus grandes ojos verdes expectantes a cada uno de sus movimientos. Notó sus alientos entremezclados y vio que estaba tan cerca de cumplir su sueño que cuando cerró sus ojos pensó que ella podría desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Decidió eliminar la poca distancia que los separaba y cuando cubrió los labios de Alice con los suyos todo fue como un sueño. Era un beso tan suave y tierno pero a la vez lo sintió tan perfecto que no quería alejarse de ella nunca. Quería quedarse a su lado y recibir miles de besos llenos de amor y ternura como el que estaba disfrutando en aquellos momentos.

**Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, quedó algo raro pero algo tiene. Gracias por leer.**

**Reviews n.n**

**- Flora-ntvg-Cullen: Hola n.n bueno me alegra de que te guste la historia y gracias por lee n.n. yo también creo que son muy tiernos y bueno espero que estés muy bien. Un abrazo n.n**


End file.
